


Taking Our Hopes To The Skies

by Neo_New_Goomy



Series: my yugioh crossover [1]
Category: RWBY, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Adam Taurus Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - Yu-Gi-Oh! Fusion, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), F/F, Gen, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Vytal Festival (RWBY), Yuki Taylor needs a hug, mandatory tournament arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_New_Goomy/pseuds/Neo_New_Goomy
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: my yugioh crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985542
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, that was certainly an impressive show. Yuki Taylor has scored a decisive victory over Team CFVY*’s Coco Adel!” I turn and walk away from the arena, not bothering to acknowledge my opponent. I have bigger things on my mind. _“I’m facing one of the representatives from Duel Academy’s Team JCAR*, Riley Barclay. From what I’ve seen, she’s the only one who relies on Synchro Summoning as much as Fusion Summoning. And if that petty crook pulled through, my real deck should already be in my locker.”_

Sure enough, there’s a metal briefcase with my name on it. Inside are eight cards, my personal favorites. I pick up the topmost one and give it a knowing grin. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Wisel?” With these cards, Amity Colosseum will bear witness to the might of the Meklords once again. I make a mental note to thank or punch Roman Torchwick later. The latter because my lunchbox is wide open, and the chocolate bar I’d been saving reduced to an empty wrapper. The announcer’s voice booms over the intercom system. _“Will Ryoken Kogami and Blake Belladonna report to Duel Field 3? I repeat, can Ryoken Kogami and Blake Belladonna please report to Duel Field 3?”_ I smirk. “This should be interesting to watch. I mean, it won’t be as fun as watching Cinder Fall smashing Aster Phoenix’s smug face into the mud, but fun.” “I don’t know, I was kind of worried for Aster. He could’ve been seriously hurt. I mean, it was cool seeing Cinder duel, but she kinda went overboard.”

I jump and turn around. Standing behind me is my next opponent, Riley Barclay. “How much did you hear of what I said?!” “Just the part about Aster Phoenix being smug, which I kinda hafta agree with. My name’s Riley, by the way. Nice to meet you!” She’s offering me a handshake. Why is she so friendly? This isn’t the behavior I expected from the Demon of Duel Academy. “I, uh, don’t do handshakes. I’m Yuki Taylor, but if you saw the last match, that should be obvious.” Riley grins. “I couldn’t look away. You were awesome! I can’t wait for our duel!”

*pronounced “Coffee”

*pronounced “Joker”


	2. Chapter 2

“Will Yuki Taylor and Riley Barclay report to Duel Field 6. I repeat, will Yuki Taylor and Riley Barclay please report to Duel Field 6?” Well, it's finally time. I step out to the arena and wave to the audience. The cry of cheering fans makes me smile.

[Riley LP: 4000]  
[Yuki LP: 4000]

To my shock, and to the shock of the audience, Yuki takes out a bone-white mask. “You’re with the White Fang?!” “Of course I am. I know your type all too well. You say you’re sympathetic to our plight, all the while letting people like the SDC walk all over us Faunus! To you, we’re all expendable! Well, it ends here! I activate Meklord Charity! This destroys one monster I control and lets me draw two cards, so say goodbye to Scrap Archfiend! And since a monster was just destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon this from my hand! Come forth, Meklord Emperor Wisel!” [Level 1 / DARK / Machine / 2500 ATK / 2500 DEF] “This doomsday device has the power to assimilate one Synchro Monster you control and gain all its attack points! Go, Synchro Absorption!” {ATK 2500->5000} All I can do is look on in shock as Clockwork Chimera is drawn into Wisel’s frame. “So what if I’m in the White Fang? I’m not gonna let you or anyone else judge me because I have a fuzzy tail! Meklord Emperor Wisel, blast her Gadjitron Dragon back to the Stone Age where it belongs!”

[Riley LP: 2800->800]

“And now I can unequip Scrap Djinni from Meklord Emperor Wisel and have it attack you directly! Go, Cobbled Wand!” I fumble with my Duel Disk for a dangerous two seconds before I can spring my trap. “You might think that you’ve won, but I have a Drowning Mirror Force that says otherwise! Not so funny when it happens to you, now, is it?!” I can tell that Yuki is absolutely seething with rage, and I know that that will definitely throw her off her game. “How dare you?! I’ll make you pay for that! And I’ll start with a trap of my own, Scrap Transport! I get to add two EARTH monsters from my Deck to my hand, and then I get to Normal Summon one of them! I summon Scrap Kong! And when this ape is Normal Summoned, he’s instantly destroyed! Now, let me spell this out for you. Since my monster was destroyed, I’m allowed to Special Summon Meklord Emperor Granel from my hand!” {ATK: 0->1400} “Now, Meklord Emperor Granel attacks you directly! But why should the fun stop there?! I activate my Gift Card trap, giving you 3000 LP, just to prolong your pain!”

[Riley LP: 800->3800]

“I thought you’d try that! I activate the effect of Mine Gardna in my grave! I can banish it to stop your attack and destroy Granel!” I smirk, expecting Yuki to take the hint and end her turn, but she surprised me once again. “You forget, destroying my monster lets me call out a Meklord Emperor! Take flight, Meklord Emperor Skiel!” Ugh, how many of those things does she have? As if reading my mind, Yuki growls. “You’d be surprised as to what rests in my deck. Now, allow me to demonstrate! First, I’ll have Skiel attack you directly!”

[Riley LP: 3800->1600]

“And now, I activate Meklord Charity! First, I draw two cards! Next, Meklord Emperor Skiel is destroyed, and I add a Meklord to my hand! Now, by banishing three Meklords from my graveyard, I’m allowed to assemble the biggest, baddest war machine ever built! From the depths of the universe comes Meklord Astro Dragon Triskelion! Unfortunately, I now have to end my turn. But good luck trying to take down my ultimate war machine!” I’m not liking my odds. There’s only one card that can help me, but in order to pull this off, I need more luck than I have. “Come on, deck, pull through… I draw! I activate Hand Replenishment! If I have two or less cards in my hand, I get to draw until I have five cards, but I can’t activate any of those cards until my next turn. Now, I’ll set these two cards, and activate Monster Reborn to bring back Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon. I’ll end my turn there.” From the look on her face, Yuki wasn’t expecting that, but she shoots me a fierce glare through her mask. “My move, then! I draw! I activate the effect of Meklord Trinity Army of Paraiso in my grave! I can banish it to equip a Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck to my Astro Triskelion!” {ATK 3000->5800}

Yuki snarls, a vicious, primal sound, like, well, a cornered wolf about to go for the kill. I’m really worried that she’ll let her anger take control and do something awful. “Yuki, please… You don’t have to do this. Whatever you’ve been through, I can help you, but you HAVE to call off the attack. If you go through with this, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.” Yuki snaps, her curled fingers bringing vicious claws to mind. Under her mask, I can see her dilated pupils narrowing to animalistic slits. “You think I’ll REGRET this?! You think I care about the likes of you?! I’ve seen your type before. You write me off as a freak, just because I’m part wolf! Well, I’ve HAD IT! If ANYONE is stupid enough to push Yuki Taylor around, then they deserve what’s coming for them! And quite frankly... _YOU CAN DIE ALONG WITH THEM!”_

I can hear a cracked, quavering undertone, and I can tell that there’s more than just anger behind those words. I can only wonder who could’ve caused her so much pain. “There aren’t just humans in the audience, but other Faunus, just like you. Do you want to leave hundreds of your own kind, including children, to die, too?!” “They’ve betrayed their own kind! T-they deserve it...!” I can’t help but notice the hesitation in her words, as if she’s trying to convince herself. “Yuki, I know you don’t want this. You’ll be branded a terrorist. Nobody in their right minds would want that. Just listen to what you’re saying! Does destroying the stadium sound like something that will encourage peace?” I can see tears shining on Yuki’s cheeks, and I know she knows I’m right. “Yuki, the White Fang is nothing more than a group of thieves and bullies who use supposed inequalities as an excuse to steal and hurt innocent people.” "Y-you don't know them like I do... I had nothing, and the White Fang gave me everything. I... I'm afraid of what's going to happen to me if I try to leave... B-but you're right..." Yuki is visibly trembling, but she takes out a pocket radio. “I k-know… Guys? The deal is off. I’m ordering you to stand down.” A static-filled burst of outrage erupts from Yuki’s communicator. “What?! Do you know what we could’ve achieved?!” “Yeah. We would’ve caused nothing but pain. What was I thinking, agreeing to this stupid plan?! Look at the audience. There are humans AND Faunus, getting along. I'm not gonna be part of your vengeance anymore, Adam Taurus. Goodbye."

“I’m glad you did the right thing. Now, we have a duel to finish!” Yuki wipes away her tears and smiles. “I’m ready. I discard Meklord Army Trinity of Inferno to activate its effect! For the rest of the turn, my Astro Triskelion can deal you damage even if your monster is in Defense Position, and I get to add a Meklord to my hand!” I look at my two facedown cards, Magnet Pulse and Titan’s Clash. “At risk of sounding like a broken record, it doesn’t matter if you’re human or Faunus. You’re an incredible person, Yuki. But I don’t plan on losing, either! I activate Titan’s Clash! You now have to target the monster I control with the most attack points for your attack! Now, I activate Magnet Pulse! When two Machine monsters battle, the one with the lowest ATK can’t be destroyed, and any damage I take this turn is cut in half as well!” “That may be true, but you still take damage, even if it is halved!”

[Riley LP: 1600->200]

“I’ve got another effect of Magnet Pulse! By destroying it, one monster you control loses its special abilities and its attack points, then you take damage equal to half its original attack points!” {ATK 5800-0} Meklord Astro Dragon Triskelion crashes to the ground like a titanic puppet with its strings cut.

[Yuki LP: 2800->1300]

“I end my turn. Go ahead, Riley. Win this duel.” “Oh, I will! I draw! Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon, take out Meklord Astro Triskelion!”

[Yuki LP: 1300->0]  
RILEY WINS


End file.
